thomaspedia_archives_of_sodorfandomcom-20200213-history
Rusty and the Boulder Transcript
Rusty and The Boulder Transcript is Pikachufreak's idea. Description *Here's the full transcript to Rusty and The Boulder. Characters *Thomas *Edward *Percy *Skarloey *Rheneas *Rusty *Sir Topham Hatt *Thumper (does not speak) *Terence (cameo) *George (cameo) *Butch (cameo) Transcript *Alec Baldwin: On the Island of Sodor, high up in the mountains was a mysterious boulder. It had stood alone for a long time. But one day, workmen arrived to build a quarry on the land below. Rusty the Little Diesel met Thomas and Percy. *Percy: Where's all this rock coming from? *Alec Baldwin: Percy asked. *Rusty: The new quarry. *Alec Baldwin: Replied Rusty. *Rusty: This mountain rock is good for many things, although it's dangerous up there. *Thomas: Why? *Alec Baldwin: Asked Thomas. *Rusty: Because of a big boulder. I think it's watching me. *Alec Baldwin: Said Rusty nervously. *Percy: How can it be? Boulders don't have eyes. *Rusty: Well, Percy, there's something strange about this one. *Alec Baldwin: Just then, Edward arrived. He was delivering a new piece of machinery from the quarry. *Rusty: What's that? *Alec Baldwin: Asked Rusty. *Edward: It's called Thumper. Apparently it helps collect the rock faster. *Alec Baldwin: Replied Edward. Soon, Thumper was working hard. The men were pleased, but no one bothered to check the boulder. When it rained, the workmen went away. Rusty gazed up and shivered. Above stood Boulder. Suddenly, a large slab of rock landed on the rails. Rusty was shocked, driver was concerned. *Rusty's Driver: We best leave till the weather's better. The rain loosens some of this rock. He Said. *Rusty: I think it's Boulder wanting us to go away. Whispered Rusty. *Alec Baldwin: The next day, the sun shone. Thumper was working harder than ever. Suddenly, Rusty noticed something. *Rusty: Boulder's moving! *Rusty's Driver: Don't be so daft, it can't. *Alec Baldwin: Said the driver. But it could. *Rusty: It's rolling along our line. *(The boulder begins to chase Rusty) *Rusty's Driver: We'll stop here until Boulder passes by. *Alec Baldwin: Said the driver. But Boulder was nowhere to be seen. Then... *Rusty's Driver: Oh, no. It's behind us. *Alec Baldwin: Just ahead, they saw a small junction. One line went uphill. Boulder thundered past. Meanwhile, Skarloey was making his way up to the quarry. Then, he saw Boulder. *Skarloey: Help! *Alec Baldwin: Boulder was catching up to them fast but they veered into a siding. *(Skarloey reaches a siding just before Boulder destroys the water tower) *Skarloey: We must warn the yards! *Alec Baldwin: Shouted Skarloey. *Rusty: Yes, but how? *Alec Baldwin: Called Rusty. Boulder rounded a bend and there ahead was Rheneas. *Rheneas: It's running loose! *Alec Baldwin: Yelled Rheneas. His driver drove him back as fast as he could. *Rheneas: Hurry! *(Rheneas races away from Boulder and crashes into a bunker) *Rheneas' Driver: Better a smash than a squash. *Alec Baldwin: Sighed his driver. At the yards, Percy was collecting trucks. Then, he heard Boulder. *Percy: Oh, no. It's Heading straight for me. *Alec Baldwin: Squeaked Percy. *(Boulder crashes into the sheds, creating a massive explosion) *Alec Baldwin: When Sir Topham Hatt inspected the damage, he decided to close the mine. Then, he looked at Boulder. *Sir Topham Hatt: We should have left this part of the island alone. *Alec Baldwin: He Said Thoughtfully. They moved Boulder to a hill close by the yards. Rusty is sure that on a clear night, it is gazing up at the mountain and that its size are being carried by the wind to where it once used to stand proud and silent. I wonder if Rusty is right, don't you?